


他的庭园

by Kashi000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000
Summary: 5.0时间线前的故事有一定的血腥描写，有一点点提及捏造的原创角色
Kudos: 1





	他的庭园

当白色的利爪嵌入皮肤的一刻，水晶公再一次听到了乌鸦的叫声。

水晶公在心中承认自己的失误，诺伦是对的。他应当休息，哪怕其实他并不需要睡眠，也不能把自己当作机器般一刻不停地运作。展开水晶都的障壁已经消耗了他大量的精力，他不应该在食罪灵退去后又匆忙赶往营地，更不该在如此疲惫的状态下战斗，至少不应当独自一人来到这里。

“你根本不相信我们。”

水晶公的脑海中回响起诺伦最后丢下的那句话。朵龙族的青年在那一刻挑起眉毛，冰冷的声音微微发颤，暗青色的眼中翻涌的不知是愤怒还是悲伤。同龄的孩子里只有他会这样对水晶公讲话，为此没少被周围人念叨不懂礼貌。像是反衬水晶公早已凝固的时间，水晶都的孩子总是长大得飞快。就如同无意中播撒的种子转瞬抽出枝芽，还在广场嬉戏玩闹的小不点们，眨眼间已经成长为需要贤人抬头仰视的青年。而诺伦无疑是同龄人中最优秀的那个，他骄傲而耀眼，是卫兵团备受期待的新星，是水晶都这座庭院中最为挺拔的树苗。

而现在，水晶公在朦胧中勉强睁开眼睛，沉默看向眼前惨白的异形。在完成转变的那一刻，食罪灵作为人类的生命就已终结，肉体的空壳中仅余进食与繁衍的本能。普通人因此大多会转变为近似野兽的形态，只有极少的特例依旧能够维持人形。相应的，这类食罪灵也会格外强大。诺伦确实有值得骄傲的资本，水晶公心想。即便已经化作了苍白的怪物，纵然这紧扼自己脖颈的手掌犹如兽爪般变异扭曲，眼前的那张面孔却如纯白的蜡像一般，完美模刻了年轻人本来的模样。

水晶公没有时间沉浸于感伤，尖锐的指甲正狠狠扎入他的皮肤，涌出的血液已在白色利爪上流淌出鲜红的道路。食罪灵造成的伤口是致命的，哪怕是最为弱小的食罪灵，其扭曲的以太一样会通过伤口渗入，在随后的时间中缓慢侵蚀肉体。更何况眼前的食罪灵有着足以匹敌高位食罪灵的力量，可以与水晶公不相上下地战斗好几个来回，甚至还在此刻短暂地占领了优势。

水晶公伸手抓紧那扼住自己脖子的手腕，爱用的法杖已经不知踪影，但简短的咏唱依旧获得了火焰的回应。下一刻，禁锢他的手臂便在爆炸纷飞的火花中散作灰烬。借着这一瞬的冲击，水晶公迅速向后跳去，尽力远离食罪灵可以反击的范围。他单手捂住脖子，同时警戒地测量着与敌人间的距离。奇怪的是，食罪灵只是留在原地，再也没有追击逼近的意思。哪怕方才的攻击夺走了它一只手臂，哪怕水晶公伤口散发的血腥气息对非人者来说无疑充满诱惑，新生的怪物却像是出了故障的人偶，机械地在原地徘徊。除了时不时发出犹如威吓的含糊吼声外，再无其他动作。

——就好像守卫着自己领地的野兽一样。但这实在不合情理，完成转化后，绝大多数食罪灵只会遵循本能觅食杀戮。即便感受不到以太的饥渴，它们也会回应高位者的召唤展翅离去，如同飞鸟回归鸟群。眼前的食罪灵不但固执地坚守原地，方才水晶公找到“诺伦”的时候，亲眼目睹它正徒手撕开另一只食罪灵苍白的身体。食罪灵之间的互相厮杀算不得稀奇，但它在撕裂同类后便停止了动作。直到水晶公主动靠近为止，它都未曾表现对于眼前人类的兴趣。

或许这是食罪灵体内残留的人类残渣仍在顽强抵抗，若是如此，那更应该由自己为他做个了结。水晶公站起身，只这片刻的喘息已经足够他重振旗鼓。脖子的伤口并不疼痛，按起来有种怪异的柔软触感，仿佛这部分的肉体已经不再属于他。这正是光之以太开始侵蚀的先兆，水晶公的脸上却没有半点惊慌。他稳住脚步，依靠身后的树木站直，随之伸手幻化出以太铸成的短剑，毫不犹豫地向自己的脖颈划去。毒素的麻痹缓和了疼痛，他几乎是面无表情地割下了那些被污染的血肉，连同上面模糊的刺青一起随手扔到一旁。青色的结晶迅速爬上创口，在覆盖鲜血淋漓的血肉的同时，连同皮肤上旧日的痕迹一同尽数掩盖。

这种程度的痛苦根本不算什么，他也早已习惯了肉体的苦楚。水晶公依着树木仰起头，不出所料，“那只乌鸦”正停在枝头，垂首与他对视。那是唯有他可以看到的幻象。每每出现总会像此刻这般，以那淡金色的眼眸投以冰冷的嘲笑，在特等席的位置静待即将上演的戏目。

这不是他第一次对相识之人转化的食罪灵挥刃相向。他播撒种子，建造庭院，却无法阻止命运挟裹狂风从中呼啸而过，迫使他一次又一次亲手剪下那些再无未来的枝桠。

在漫长的时光中，他已经将此重复到了近乎麻木的地步。哪怕面前就是自己亲眼见证成长的孩子，此刻他的心中竟也无法掀起太多波澜。迟早有一天，心灵上的苦闷纠葛恐怕也终会离他远去，如同这躯体终有一日会被水晶完全覆盖。

今日水晶都的警笛高响时，水晶公就已经感受到了某种预兆，灰色的羽毛像是信使一般在他面前落下，无声宣告着帷幕已经拉开。他比任何人都清楚大规模的食罪灵来袭代表着什么。食罪灵很少会成群结队行动，除非有高位食罪灵亦或是灵光卫的带领。而灵光卫只有极少数时候才会现身，这位于食罪灵顶端的怪物，总是如灾厄一般猛然出现随后又骤然沉寂。

时隔数十年，灵光卫斐利亚统率着诸多苍白同类，又一次重现雷克兰德的大地。这次袭击来得毫无征兆，即便哨兵及时联络报信，也无法赶上那群白色怪物们飞翔的翅膀。从灵光卫的这种习性中，水晶公甚至可以感到命运的某种恶意，每当人们稍稍得以喘息，家园逐渐复兴之时，它们必定会如天降的洪水般将席卷一切。那之后，饱食一餐的灵光卫会再次陷入沉睡，将满目疮痍的大地留给幸存者们，等待下一个十年又或是二十年之后的苏醒。这是某种不言自明的审判，直至人类完全绝望、停止无谓的反叛，拷问注定不会停止。

水晶公赶到营地时，面前正是一片目不忍视的荒芜景象。数日前勉强维护修葺的要塞再次沦为废墟，尚余一命的士兵已是少数，而能够救助生者的医者更是寥寥无几。可正是他们以血肉之躯拖延了食罪灵的前行，周边的平民才得以顺利躲入水晶都的障壁之中。

贫瘠的物资与人力根本无力挽回濒死的生命，这便是水晶公不愿休息的原因。唯有他能够从水晶塔中继续汲取力量，这里的人还需要他的帮助。在竭力从死神手中夺回那些生命前，他绝不允许自己停下动作。在协助救治伤者的同时，他也在默默记录着名字。水晶公的心中有一份长长的名单，死去的人，消失的人……自从来到这片土地，每一个消逝的姓名都是他必须肩负的重量，他应当记住他们。但谁又能够对他做出保证，保证在时间的长河中，这份决意不会沦为机械的记录？

这时他意识到某个名字的缺失，被汇报的死者名单中没有关于他的记载，而那孩子也绝不可能临阵脱逃。水晶公已经有一段时日没有见到诺伦了，甚至已经记不起当初他究竟为什么要辞去观星室护卫的职责。细节已经模糊不清，唯有青年最后愤愤丢下的言语在他脑海中突然回响。

这正是水晶公步入森林深处的缘故。某位伤员道出了他想要的线索，被攫走的平民女性，追逐着落单食罪灵冲入林中的身影，战斗结束后也再未归来的青年……舞台所必须的装置早已布置妥当，正安静等待着最后的演员登场。

悲剧的发生是必然的。年轻人尚未经历太多别离死亡，因而会被眼前的景象蒙蔽，无法嗅到命运巨镰上血腥的铁锈。而老者们早已经饱尝其中滋味，以至无需亲眼所见，亦能察觉凶器即将落下时的轻微细响。

水晶公在林中缓慢前行，感觉双脚每在潮湿的落叶上踏出一步，便是朝那落幕前的舞台走近一分。他或许会找到残缺的尸骸，捡回破碎的盔甲武器，又或是与面目全非的纯白异形对峙。他感不到恐惧或是悲伤，唯有疲惫挥之不去，如同藤蔓轻轻环绕他的心脏。此情此景让他想到另一位老人，几月前造访游末邦时，他曾在城内偶遇兰吉特将军。跟随在老人身旁的少年冒冒失失，差点一头撞到水晶都主人的身上。当“他”吐着舌头向面前戴着兜帽的怪人道歉时，水晶公却因那头抢眼的金色短发与湛蓝的眼睛，一时间忘记了言语。

已经走远几步的兰吉特在这时停下了脚步，沉默等待那孩子快步跑回自己身边。他回头看向并不受这座城市欢迎的男人，低声回答了对方未曾说出的疑问：

“她也是敏菲利亚。”

只是短短一句，水晶公便已明了背后的故事。他并不知道这是第几位敏菲利亚，但那时的兰吉特身上，确实让他感到了相似的疲惫。水晶公亲眼见证了他从意气风发的青年磨砺为不怒自威的老人，这个男人同样让水晶公联想到树木。那是支撑着游末邦的峥嵘古木，即便树身已经落满积雪，枝干被沉沉压弯，他也依旧傲然挺立。但若再有一捧新雪落下……水晶公仿佛已经听到未来那树干折断的巨大声响。

——那你又会在何时折断？当水晶公最终找到森林深处伫立的白色身影时，乌鸦不负期待地在他头顶盘旋飞舞，留下声声聒噪的嘲笑，借由他的心声发出刺耳的诘问。

不，我是不会折断的。

水晶公打断那些纷乱的回想，提醒自己的视线回归到面前的难题。他谨慎地移动脚步，观察仍在原地徘徊的食罪灵。既然已经摸清了它的特性，那么接下来需要做的唯有迅速准确地将它杀死。一开始他确实低估了食罪灵的实力，也误判了自己身体疲惫的程度，方才一度陷入危机。现在的他绝不会犯下相同的失误。

回应着体内汹涌的魔力，以太幻化的锁链凭空出现，如同捕获猎物的蟒蛇，紧紧缠绕住食罪灵的四肢。水晶公紧皱眉头，用力握紧双手，在他的操纵下锁链一点点拉紧，逼迫食罪灵袒露出那惨白一片的胸膛。

原本毫无攻击欲望的食罪灵在这一刻陷入了狂暴，它不顾一切想要摆脱束缚，就连以太的锁链也在这几乎疯狂的挣扎下发出濒临碎裂的声响。即便在这森林深处，持续泛滥的光芒也从未停止照耀。只在这刹那间，光芒似乎从这一方天地中被完全驱逐。食罪灵茫然地抬起头，失去瞳孔的苍白眼眶望向天空，快要挣脱束缚的手臂因这眼前的光景停下了动作。——黑色法袍的下摆在空中翻飞，水晶公在这一刻纵身跃起，手握利剑奋力劈下的他那身影，恰似一轮带来黑夜的明月。

与此同时，以太的锁链化作碎屑纷飞散开，食罪灵的手臂终于挣脱了紧缚。可他却顺从地垂下手臂，脸上扭曲出一个极不自然的笑容。他挺起胸膛，以近乎迎接的姿势将那身影拥入怀中，毫无抵抗地任由利刃穿透了他心脏的位置。

水晶公用力将剑推下，兜帽早在跳起的那一刻被风掀起，未曾袒露人前的红发几乎埋入了食罪灵的身体。水晶公无暇思考其他，他驱使着体内残留的魔力，借助着自己的体重，用尽全力去碾碎那颗心脏。白色的液体自食罪灵呜咽的嘴角涌出，在水晶公的法袍上洇出一点又一点的印迹。食罪灵很快停止了动弹，他无力地垂下头，脸侧的角贴着水晶色的脖颈向下滑落，摩擦发出共鸣般的声响。最终这颗头颅在贤者的肩膀上停靠，好似雏鸟在风雨中找到了归巢。

而这肩膀上的重量也在渐渐消失，就像所有被杀死的食罪灵那样，曾经是青年的存在很快化作细微的光点，不出片刻便消逝得不见踪迹。水晶公看着那细微的光芒朝着天空飘去，可他眼眶干涸，甚至没有泪水可以流下。

诺伦也许是对的，水晶公疲惫地想。虽然当时他立刻否认，但他内心深处或许确实并不相信他们。

生命实在太过脆弱，他们没有永恒的时间，没有可以修复的肉体，凭借的只是胸中那一颗倔强跳动的心，但这无法帮助他们越过永不停歇的风暴。

所以需要由水晶公来承担这一切，也只有他能够背负这一切，他早已做好觉悟，哪怕代价是他作为人类的部分日渐磨耗。

像是看穿了他的想法，那只乌鸦得意地在他头顶转着圈，留下一声接一声高亢的鸣叫。像是嘲笑他在永远重复的轮回中无望的坚持，又像是在庆祝他在今日又将一些东西埋葬。

与此同时，水晶公突然听到了另一种声音。他原以为这也是一时的幻觉，可那声音渐渐响亮，实在让人无法忽视。他确定自己并没有听错，那确实是婴儿的哭声。

水晶公杵着剑艰难起身，将那吵闹的乌鸦抛在脑后，一步步朝声音的来源，朝诺伦方才死守的地方走去。

那是一棵已经枯死的老树，树干自中央裂开，敞开了一个小小的洞穴。而被这小小黑暗温柔包裹着的，是一张蜷缩在襁褓中的幼小脸庞。正努力睁开眼睛的她，因寒冷与饥饿而发出哭泣，嘶声力竭地呼唤着可以抚慰她的温柔双手。

一切都在这一刻得到了解释，散落的碎片在水晶公的眼前默默拼合。他循着线索步入这深邃的林中，又在此刻将一切串联起来，成为了青年最后坚持的唯一见证。

他无法想象青年在最后经历了怎样的折磨，那是看不到终点的绝望，可他仍然没有放弃最后的反抗。他将希望的火种护于身后，哪怕食罪灵的本能最终会吞噬他的意志，已经注定的命运无法颠覆，他仍然驻守住了最后的防线。

失去了人类的记忆，化作异形怪物的他最终等到了黑夜的降临，并将答案交付到了他所等待的人的手中。

水晶公向那哭泣的婴孩伸出手去。她是那么的轻，却又温暖得让他几乎落下泪来。

在他几乎在痛苦的寒冷中完全僵硬，无法再去感受生的美丽之时，这一声啼哭又再一次敲响了他心灵的门扉。温柔的哭声在轻声低诉，他并不是旁观者，也并非什么超越人类的存在。他与那些走向死亡的同时又努力生存的人们没有什么区别。

他与他们一样，承受着共同的命运，感受着相似的苦痛。

他们与他一样，投身于命运的漩涡，竭力抵抗绝望磨盘的碾压。

至始至终，他们都是孤身一人，却又并不孤独。

在这令人恐惧的、地狱一般的世界中，他将火种分与人群，而当他精疲力竭几乎倒下之时，人群点燃的篝火又会重新将他温暖，向他证明某些东西永远不会被磨灭。

这一刻，他感觉到了前所未有的安宁。

终有一天他也会倒下，双眼失去神采，化作路途中黯淡的尸骸。任由秃鹫啄尽他的内脏，乌鸦叼走他赤红的眼球。

但他不会真的倒下。他所播撒的种子仍在顽强地发芽。在他枯萎的身躯前，会有更为勇敢美丽的继承者迈步前行。

他相信他们。他怎能不去相信他们。他相信水晶都的孩子永远不会低下他们的头颅，哪怕世界迎来终结，他们也绝不会停下前进的步伐。

他低头看向那幸存的婴儿。她正用无比清澈的眼眸直直望向眼前陌生的男人，同时笑着伸出稚嫩的小手，想要抓住那垂落下来的红色发丝。

水晶公 小心翼翼低下头，轻轻在她的额头落下亲吻，如同在雪地中捧起微弱的火种。

就在那一刻，乌鸦的鸣叫戛然而止。


End file.
